The Great Egyptian-Greek Conflict
by BabyCapricorn
Summary: After catching their daughter sneaking out with a boy, Deuce and Cleo talk about how to deal with this. Sorry summary sucks. One-shot. Contains OCxOC, CleoXDeuce


Author's note. This is my first Monster high fanfic. I haven't written anything in a while so I'm a little rusty. Go easy on me.

I don't know Monster high or the characters (minus my ocs)

**The Great Egyptian-Greek Conflict**

Staring at herself in the mirror, Hissary ran the gold comb through her hair. Setting down the comb, she sighed a bit. This was pathetic. It was Friday night, and every ghoul at Monster High was probably out having the greatest date of their lives, except for her. The reason? She wasn't allowed to start dating until she was sixteen, a few months away. Hissary wouldn't mind the rule so much if it wasn't her overly protective father, and brother stoning every boy that talked to her. Seriously, it was bad. Every time a guy flirted with her at school or came knocking at the door to talk to her, the guy would be stoned by either her father or brother.

Looking into the mirror, she stared at her bright green eyes and dark brown ombre hair before sighing a bit.  
_'It's not fair. Seth gets to do whatever he wants. Besides I'm part royalty, I shouldn't be stuck inside on a Friday night.'_

Standing up from her vanity, she climbed onto her bed alongside her pet mini-peacock, Azula. "It's not fair, it's just not fair," she muttered quietly to her beloved pet.

Her Icoffin went off. Picking it up, she noticed a text from Viktor Wolf. Smiling a bit, Hissary opened the message.

_Good evening princess, care to accompany a commoner like me on a night out on the town?_

Reading the text over a bit, Hissary couldn't believe that Viktor was asking her out. Not only was Viktor one of the coolest guys at school, but he was also her brother Seth's best friend. Thinking about it, she sent a text back.

_I call your bluff_

_Really? Look outside your window_

Sitting up, Hissary walked over and opened her window. Looking down, indeed Viktor was standing there below her window. Not able to hide her smile, she shook her head.

"You know it's risky to be here. If my dad catches you, he won't hesitate to stone you" Hissary said in a soft whisper so that he could hear her, but not her parents.

"So? I think you're worth it" he said with a shy, cocky smile on his face.

Hissary couldn't contain her smile. No one had ever said that to her, nor had anyone been this brave to sneak over with her dad or brother home.

Viktor looked up at her, wondering if his efforts had been for nothing. "So, will you join me your highness?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Hissary nodded.

"Okay but you're going to have to catch me" she said grabbing her jacket.

Her parents were downstairs, and her room was on the third floor of their mansion so this would be risky.

Carefully climbing out the window and balancing herself on the ledge. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. This could end in two ways, either Viktor would catch her, or she could possibly die. Without opening her eyes, she jumped off the ledge.

Feeling herself fall, she mentally prepared herself just in case Viktor didn't catch her. But Hissary felt herself fall into a pair of arms. Opening her eyes, she saw Viktor smiling back at her.

"There was nothing to worry about" he said, standing her up. Hissary did a quick check to make sure none of her wrappings had come undone.

"Easy for you to say! You didn't fall three stories."

Viktor laughed a bit as she led her to his car that was parked some feet away, out of sight from anyone inside the mansion.

Getting into the passenger's seat, Hissary looked at the wolf hybrid as he got in. She had so many questions to ask, one being why he had asked her out.

It was silent for a moment. It was awkward for them. They had known each other since they were babies, and Viktor was Seth's best friend. Now they were here.

"So what do you feel like doing?"

"Are you serious? You're the one that invited me out."

"True, but to be honest I thought I would have been stoned by now."

Hissary couldn't help but laugh. To know she had nearly risked her life for a half way plan it was laughable.

For the next hour, the two sat in the car talking about school, family, and other things. The two were having so much fun talking. Looking at him, Hissary smiled a bit. Despite being a hybrid, he looked like a normal werewolf. Light brown fur covered his body with the exception of a pink stripe on the side of his head. She knew that he hated it, but Hissary thought it was nice.

"So tell me, why did you ask me out tonight? I'm sure you could have asked any other ghoul out."

Viktor sat there for a moment, thinking about it. He rubbed the back of his head

"That's true, but I couldn't think of any other ghoul who I'd rather be with tonight" he said looking at her.

Hissary blushed a bit. That was the sweetest thing anyone had said. Reaching over, she touched his pink stripe, and twirled it around her finger.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for-" He didn't finish as he soon turned into stone. Hissary screamed, scrambling out of the car, and knocking into her brother.

"Seth?! You weren't suppose to be home for another hour."  
"You're so busted kid. Come on." Grabbing her arm, Seth pulled her back towards the mansion.

"Let me go! Seth you' better change him back!"  
"He'll be back to normal in a few hours" he said pushing her in front of him to the front door. Opening it, Hissary stormed in with Seth behind her.

Inside, Cleo and Deuce were cuddling on the couch watching a movie on the flat screen. Thinking that their oldest was out for the night and that their youngest had been up in her room, they thought they would have the evening to themselves. They were surprised when Seth came into the mansion pushing Hissary in.

"Oh my Ra. What is going on?" she asked as Deuce turned off the tv.  
"Caught Hissie outside in Viktor's car" Seth explained as Hissary glared at him. He didn't bother to mention that he had stoned the young werewolf.

Looking over at each other, the two walked over to their kids. Deuce looked down at Hissary as Cleo stood behind him.

"Hissary, what were you doing outside this late with a guy? You know the rules. No dating until you're sixteen." Deuce was clearly upset that she had snuck out of the house, but being caught with a guy was unacceptable.

"You act like you don't know Viktor" she muttered under her breath. She hated how her dad treated her like a baby.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing" she said turning around and heading up the stairs.

"Don't walk away young lady, we're not done yet" Deuce said walking to the beginning of the stairs. Cleo stood behind him while Seth leaned against the wall. Hissary stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Yes we are. I don't want to talk to you, Seth or anyone else. You're overacting just because I was hanging out with Viktor. You two always overreact when some guy talks to me or comes over. News flash, I'm not a child so stop treating me like one. If I want to hang out with guys then I should be able to."

"You can think that all you want. You'll have time since you'll be grounded for two months which means: no ghouls over, no maul, no fearleading practice, no Icoffin. Nothing for two month" Deuce wasn't going to let this go so easily.

Hissary stomped her foot. "I hate you! I wish you weren't my dad," she said before pointing to Seth. "And I wish you weren't my brother." With that, she turned around and headed back to her room. Deuce turned and walked back into the living room.

Seth lowered his glasses a bit as if he was going to stone in where she stood but Cleo nudged him in the arm.

"Just go to your room Seth" she said to her oldest before diverting her attention to her husband. Looking at his mom for a moment, Seth nodded and walked up the stairs to his room.

Walking back to the living room, Cleo stood by the TV and looked at her husband. She could tell that he was still fuming from what had just happened.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh and overreacted? You act as if she committed a crime or something." Letting out a breath, Deuce looked at his wife.

"I guess, but what else was I suppose to do? I just don't know where we went wrong with her Cleo" he said sitting down on the couch.

"We? Last time I checked _we_ didn't have a screaming match with our daughter and chase her off. _You _did" she said putting her hands on her hips, looking at him.

"She broke the rules by sneaking out and going out with some _guy,_" he said still hating the thought that she had been out and no one had known.

"Oh please Deuce, you act as if you don't know who she was with. You know that Viktor is a good guy, and doesn't cause trouble. He's just like his father" she said, throwing his best friend Clawd into this.

"I know, but still. She knows the rules."

Cleo sighed a bit as she sat down beside her husband.

"Deuce I get what she did was wrong, but you're partly to blame for this," she said as Deuce gave her a dirty look behind his sunglasses. "Let me explain. You tell her that she can't date until she's sixteen, which is a few months away, but yet you overreact with her having regular guy friends. You go crazy and stone any guy you see looking at her. What's worse is that you've encouraged Seth that it's okay to do that as well. How's she ever suppose to know it's okay for her to date when she is sixteen when you two act like that? Hissary wants to be able to live her life without her dad and brother meddling into it," Cleo said, hoping he understood what she was trying to tell him.

Listening to her, Deuce sighed a bit. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Cleo smiled. "Naturally."

"It's just…she's growing up so fast. It seems just like yesterday she was still my little girl wanting to play Egyptian princess" Deuce said burying his head in his hands. "Now she's in high school and on the fear squad and going to the maul with friends. It's like she doesn't need me anymore."

Cleo pat his back as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Deucie. She's still your little girl and she'll always need her dad. That won't change just because some guy will come into her life."

Deuce looked at her, and grabbed her hand. "Thanks Cleo" he said, giving her a small smile. He kissed her softly before standing up. "I guess I'd better go talk to her" he said before Cleo go up.

"No I'll go talk to her. You and Seth are probably the last people she wants to see right now" she said walking out of the living room and going up the stairs.

Deuce sat back down and sighed. If he had known raising kids was going to be this hard, he would never have done it.

Three weeks later, Hissary came walking down the stairs. "I'm going out to the movies," she said to her parents in the living room as the doorbell rang. Seth, who was also coming down the stairs, opened it to show Viktor on the other side of the door.

"Hey dude, come in" he said letting his best friend in.

"Thanks." Hesitant at first, Viktor walked in and stood in the entrance way as Hissary came over.

"Hey, ready to go?" Viktor looked at her and smiled. Hissary smiled and nodded.

"Yeah let's go. Bye guys," she said walking out the door. She couldn't explain why, but after the day she got caught out with Viktor it seemed as though her dad and brother were easing up on their over protectiveness. Her parents had even said she could start dating, which shocked Hissary.

Giving her parents a wave, Viktor walked out and followed her to the car. Seth watched them for a moment before closing the door and going to the kitchen.

Cleo looked at Deuce and smiled. "I'm proud of you. You actually showed me you could be a good father and let her go out without stoning anyone," she said gently rubbing his arm.

Deuce smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "I wouldn't know what to do without Cleo."

"I know you wouldn't." And with that the two sealed the space between them with a kiss.


End file.
